RECUERDOS DEL PASADO COMPLETADO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: en medio de una batalla Itachi pierde la memoria pero el destino quiere que se encuentre con una pequeña muy bonita que jura ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos. pasado el tiempo la recupera ¿pero que hara le contara la verdad a sasuke sobre la matanza de su clan? Sasuke lo perdonara, podra empezar una nueva vida abv.. lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa a todossss los amantes de itachi uchiha y hinata hyuga este fic va dedicado a ustedes, disfrútenlo.**

**Nota malvada. Quiero mis reviews si no la virginidad de itachi correrá peligro**

* * *

-Un oscuro día había llegado, los fuertes vientos delataban que una fuerte tormenta estaba apunto de llegar, las nubes grises eran acompañadas por luces que centelleaban en medio de ellas. Pronto la lluvia había llegado, solo este fenómeno era el testigo silencioso de una de las batallas mas peligrosas de todos los tiempos, en medio de los bosques más lejanos de la tierra del fuego, itachi uchiha luchaba contra quien fue una vez su compañero madara uchiha. Ese día uno de ellos moriría el destino de ambos estaba sellado, después de incontables horas el combate había llegado a su fin, madara cayo inerte en el frió suelo, mientras que Itachi intentaba desesperadamente mantenerse en pie, pero la hemorragia aun lado de su cabeza incrementaba, lo ultimo que vio fue sus manos cubiertas de sangre y luego una oscuridad de la cual jamás saldría.

-No muy lejos de ahí Hinata Hyuga corría entre los árboles ansiosa de poder regresar a su casa, la torrencial lluvia había provocado sus largos cabellos azulados se pegaran a su delicado rostro y que sus ropas dejaban entrever pequeñas curvas las cuales delataban que ella lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

A lo largo del trayecto hinata se dio cuenta de que gran parte del bosque estaba destruido, pero algo mas capto su atención en medios de unas rocas yacía el cuerpo de un joven, con mucho cuidado se acerco hacia este y luego se arrodillo, con sus frágiles manos sujeto su cabeza mientras que con un pequeño paño ejercía presión en la profunda herida que no dejaba de sangrar, con mucha dificultad logro levantarlo y llevarlo a una cueva, una vez ahí empezó a utilizar jutsus médicos para evitar la que perdiera más sangre, pero ese no era el único problema la temperatura corporal de el estaba muy baja, si seguía a si entraría en estado de hipotermia. Ese instante hinata tuvo que hacer algo que jamás pensó, con los nervios a flor de punta retiro la fina capa con estampados, para luego retirar la mojada camisa que dejaba ver el bien trabajado torso del muchacho, lentamente las manos de hinata bajaron hasta toparse con los pantalones de este gracias a dios estos estaban casi secos, así que lo dejo en su lugar.

Pronto Itachi estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, después de un tiempo hinata limpiaba las manchas de sangre que este tenía en su rostro y cerca de su cuello, pero algo la dejo perpleja, aquel sujeto tenía un protector con el símbolo de konoha, por un instante hinata pensó que solo era un civil, pero resulto ser un shinobi al igual que ella, solo que ella solo era una genin.

con mucha delicadeza ella solo dejo el protector a un lado, para empezar a vendar la frente del chico, una vez terminado lo contempló fijamente sin duda aquel joven tendría unos dieciséis o dieciocho, pero eso no importaba lo único que ella deseba era que este despertara.

-Sin más que hacer Hinata solo se sentó cerca de él viendo la lluvia caer, mientras pensaba que haría cuando llegara a su casa, ella había cumplido perfectamente con su misión, pero eso a su padre no le importaba, siempre le sacaba en cara de ser una deshonra para su familia, una inútil, ella siempre había intentado complacerlo, pero jamás funcionaba, sus progresos por mas péquenos que fueran nunca servían, estaba segura que su padre deseaba verla muerta, su mirada se lo decía, pero aquello había cambiando, ella ya no deseaba ser aceptada por su padre ni por el concejo ella deseba poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no perder a nadie mas, la muerte de naruto había marcado su vida. Aun recordaba aquella noche en la cual el se interpuso en medio de un ataque que era para dirigido hacia ella, aquella noche en la cual ella dejo que todo su dolor se liberara en forma de lagrimas, esa noche ella se había jurado así misma luchar y nunca darse por vencida, no importara lo que tendría que pasar, no importara si nadie confiara en ella, ella seguiría adelante por la persona que una vez amo. ¿Pero como lo lograría si ella estaba sola? Y sus fuerzas estaban apunto de desaparecer, los maltratos psicológicos y físicos que sufría estaban acabando con su vida. Cada vez que ella defendía a algún miembro de la rama segundaria de los abusos del algún miembro del concejo, su padre la mandaba a llamar a su despacho con la única intención de sacar su látigo y azotarla, dejándole en claro que el era quien mandaba y que ella no tenia voz ni voto.

Sin poder controlarse hinata empezó a llorar, su cuerpo, pero sobre todo su alma estaban lastimadas, cuando la ultima lagrima descendió por su rojiza mejilla ella logro prender una fogata en medio de la cueva gracias a unos troncos secos, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido ato una soga cerca de esta, mientras de colgaba la camisa y capa del ninja, con algo de dudas ella se retiro sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpecito y usando toda su velocidad se cubrió con una sabana de repuesto que había traído.

Las horas pasaron lentamente la humedad de la cueva había si do remplazado por el calor de la fogata, cerca de esta Hinata se encontraba dormida, el cansancio la había vencido, pero esta se despertó y reviso las prendas que ya habían secado, sin mucha prisa dejo caer la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, si Hinata apenas tenía once años su cuerpo poseía unas finas curvas, sus pequeños senos empezaban a notarse, su cintura combinaba con sus caderas y sus piernas estaban bien trabajadas. Cuando termino de vestirse se reviso los signos vitales de este, su alegría se acrecentó al darse cuenta de su mejoría, con mucho cuidado empezó cambiar nuevamente las vendas. Pero algo paso ese instante Itachi empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos al sentir una extraña presión su frente, lentamente intento enfocar y cedió cuenta de había alguien ahí, su visión era borrosa pero pudo distinguir la silueta de una niña, al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta de que el ya había despertado, pues esta tenia su vista clavada en su frente, un movimiento algo brusco de la hyuga al intentar ajustar las vendas provoco que este se quejara sin poder controlarlo. Pronto hinata se detuvo al escuchar ese quejido y entorno su vista al rostro del muchacho, lo cual fue un error pues ese instante marcaría la vida de ambos.

-Hinata fue la primera en preguntar, como se encontraba, pero este no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre, su mente estaba en blanco y este empezaba a desesperarse, pero ella logro tranquilizarlo explicándole que tenia que descansar debido a sus heridas, este solo se recostó nuevamente en el suelo, no sin antes preguntar el porque estaba sin camisa, estas palabras provocaron que hinata se sonrojara terriblemente e intentara explicarle la razón, la reacción de esta provoco que este se divirtiera, sin duda aquella era una niña inocente, su mirada se lo decía, solo deseba poder recordar algo pero solo conseguía que su cabeza le doliera a más no poder, un bufido de fastidio escapo de sus perfectos labios, al parecer tendría que esperar para recuperar su memoria , pero eso no le importaba si tenia de compañía a esa linda niña, la cual mas parecía un ángel que un mortal, con esos pensamientos empezó a quedarse dormido deseando fervientemente que sus recuerdos volviesen.

* * *

**Continuara quiero mis reviews.**

**Nota malvada.**

**¿Debe permanecer a lado de el? O ¿o debe alejarse? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, por la misma hora y por la misma cuenta NAKUMI UCHIHA HA HABLABO**

**PEDIDO DE AUXILIO DE LA AUTORA ¿COMO SE DEJA UN REVIEWS?**


	2. LA MUERTE DE NARUTO

**Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir sus mensajes y pedir perdón por los errores que a veces cometo en las historias, pero juro Empeñarme más para mejorar.**

**Sin mas disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

La noche al fin había llegado, pero la tormenta no cesaba los fuertes ventarrones se colaron a través de la cueva provocando el descenso de la temperatura, el calor de la fogata era casi extinto, Itachi Uchiha ya se había despertado y miraba discretamente a la pequeña que estaba sentada al lado de una roca, Itachi se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo pues ella parpadeaba y cabeceaba hasta que el sueño la domino, Mentalmente se preguntaba que hacia una niña tan chiquita en un lugar así y la curiosidad lo estaba matando, con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia ella olvidándose colocarse su camisa, la escasa luz de las llamas delineaban perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo y sus ojos negros eran la viva reencarnación de la noche.

Lentamente se sentó junto a ella viéndola dormir, con mucho cuidado la alzo y la deposito sobre su regazo, sus ojos negros no dejaban de miarla, sin duda ella era perfecta, su piel blanca parecía tan suave y sus largas y rizadas pestañas adornaban sus cerrados ojitos, y sus diminutos labios tenían una suave coloración, la tentación era enorme deseaba besarla, pero era una niña y el un sujeto que no recordaba su propio nombre, pero aun así se arriesgo poco a poco se acoco a ella, primero rozando sus labios con los de ella, para luego unirlos definitivamente, el beso empezó con un claro timbre de nerviosismo, pero con el pasar de los segundos desapareció, Itachi estaba degustando el dulce sabor de cerezos de aquellos labios que de forma ilegal estaba besando, claramente podía sentir la suavidad de estos al deslizarse a través de sus dientes al morderlos sutilmente para sentir su textura, Itachi siguió así por unos momentos más sintiendo como ella se movía ligeramente y dejaba escapar suspiros que quedaban atrapados entre sus labios, ese instante se detuvo agitado y temeroso al pensar que Hinata se había despertado, para su suerte no fue así, ella seguía durmiendo mientras susurraba …na-naruto

-Itachi sintió un duro golpe al escucharla, pero también se cuestionaba quien era ese tal Naruto, tal vez era su novio, esa sola idea lo descoloco completamente ella era una niña muy chiquita para hacer esas cosas, además de parecer demasiado ingenua, aunque eso no lo dudaba sus hermosos ojos blancos no mostraban ningún rastro de mentira o engaño y su actitud dulce delataban su inocencia, solo esperaba no equivocarse y poder confiar en ella y poder encontrar respuesta a su pasado y así con esos pensamientos y sentimientos empezó a quedarse dormido, sin saber que su vida estaba por dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

-El amanecer al fin había llegado, Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Hyuga caminaban por el húmedo bosque, la suave sensación de frescura en el aire combinaba perfectamente con el bello paisaje, absolutamente todo brillaba desde las plantas y rocas centellaban gracias a la fina cubierta de gotas que en contacto con los rayos del sol parecían diamantes, ambos no dejaban de admirar tan bello paisaje, aun que cuando sus miradas se encontraban no podían evitar sonrojarse al recordar la manera como habían despertado, prácticamente Itachi fue victima de golpes por parte de la Hyuga al despertar en sus brazos. Itachi de vez en cuando se acariciaba su mejilla rojiza, esta acción no paso desapercibida por Hinata que sintiéndose culpable por saber que ella era la causante de esa lesión, lepidio sentarse un momento para curarla, Itachi cerro sus ojos al sentir las suaves manos de su acompañante sobre su rostro, claramente podía percibir como una ráfaga calida calmaba su dolor, lentamente abrió sus negros ojos y no pudo quedar hipnotizado al verla tan cerca, prácticamente estaban a tres centímetros de distancia, pero se dio cuenta de que esta no lo había notado aun pues seguía curando su mejilla y luego retirarse y disculparse por su agresión, Itachi solo le dedico una sonrisa algo traviesa excusándose de ser una pobre victima de bulín. Ambos rieron ante ese comentario y emprendieron nuevamente su camino, mientras que Hinata le explicaba que ella era una Ninja de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas y que el también lo era al señalarle el protector que ella traía puesto y el otro que tenia cuando lo encontró, Y. también intentaba recordar su nombre, pero era inútil su mente estaba en blanco, pero ella le explico que su perdida de memoria se debía un traumatismo encéfalo craneal de su lóbulo derecho, que era donde se albergaban los recuerdos, dejando a Itachi con una expresión de ..no entendí…

-Con el pasar de las horas, Itachi y Hinata ya estaban saliendo del bosque y llegando a un pequeño pueblo cercano y se pusieron a buscar posada hasta que la encontraron, pero solo había una habitación así que no les quedo remedio que compartirla, después de recibir las llaves subieron por las escaleras y encontraron la habitación numero diez, una vez ingresaron quedaron sorprendidos por el amplio espacio que había, en el centreo yacía una enorme cama romana adornada por sabanas blancas que parecían ser de ceda y a su costado un enorme ropero labrado con la más fina madera de roble, y más adentro una mini cocina con todos los utensilios para no preocuparse y el baño si bien era más pequeño era muy elegante su lavamanos estaba elaborado con mármol blanco y su bañera era del mismo material. Hinata tuvo que resistir las enormes ganas de darse un ba;o, pues tenia mucho que hacer y comprar y al parecer Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y se ofreció a ir a comprar los alimentos asegurado que estaría bien y asegurando que por lo que vio el mercado solo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, con algo de dudas Hinata acepto y le dio el dinero suficiente.

-Al poco tiempo Itachi ya estaba en el mercado primero se entretuvo ayudando a unos ancianos a cargar sus cosas a un carruaje y recibiendo por recompensa una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, y después se dispuso a comparar arroz, fideos, verduras, condimentos incluso salmón y chocolates caseros, pero también compro un vestido azul que si bien era sencillo era muy bonito, una ves el estuvo seguro de que nada faltaba emprendió su camino a la posada, en pocos minutos ya estaba dentro del cuarto y se sorprendió muchísimo al no encontrar a Hinata, por un momento pensó que ella se marcho y lo había dejado solo, pero una voz melodiosa capto su atención , condicho cuidado se dirigió al ba;o y lentamente abrió la puerta dejando ver la imagen de Hinata tendida en la bañera solo cubierta por la espuma de las sales mientras cantaba una canción en brasilero o eso creía, pero tuvo que retirarse si no quería volver a sufrir algún maltrato físico y psicológico, sin hacer ruido decidió esperar echado en la cama deleitándose con la hermosa voz de la chiquilla y sin quererlo se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Por otro lado Hinata salio ya cambiada y se emociono al ver los víveres que su acompañante había traído y de paso viéndolo descansar en la cama, con calma retiro todo sin darse cuenta la prenda que estaba al final de las bolsas, pronto Hinata ya estaba cocinando alegremente, al final en medio de una mesa de centro ya estaba servido un apetitoso almuerzo, Hinata se acerco a Itachi y lo despertó, avisándole que ya era hora de comer, casi al instante ambos disfrutaban de la comida y de paso hablaban sobre cuando llegaran a su hogar, aunque Itachi estaba un poco nervioso no dejaba de miara su protector, estaba muy maltratado tenia una marca en medio y unos rayones que ocultaban su apellido pero dejaban a la vista su nombre, si no hubiera sido así no sabría ni siquiera su nombre, pero algo es algo, al finalizar el almuerzo Hinata le explico que enviaría una carta al Hokage líder de la aldea explicándole todo sobre su caso y que en dos días estarían de regreso, Itachi acepto y de manera sorprendente Hinata invoco a un halcón mensajero y deposito la carta en su emplumada espalda, para luego mandarlo a volar.

-Así esos dos días pasaron muy rápido, ellos estaban muy cerca de Konoha, Hinata se dio cuenta de que desde hace dos kilómetros, varios cazadores ambus rodeaban la zona, prefirió ignorarlo, y suavemente le pidió a Itachi avanzar más rápido, pronto la inmensa entrada de la aldea se dislumbraba, Hinata e Itachi entraron tomados de la mano, rumbo a la torre del Hokage, al lo largo del camino varios Ninjas, jounins y chunins inclusos ambus los seguían de manera discreta, Itachi también se dio cuenta y disimuladamente le pregunto a Hinata que pasaba, pero esta solo respondió que no sabia, pero que fuera paciente pues ya estaba frente a la oficina de la líder, Hinata ingreso junto a Itachi al escuchar la prepotente voz de del Hokage, ordenándoles pasar. Una vez ahí dentro este lucia con una expresión muy seria, mientras su olivácea mirada se posaba en Itachi, para luego posarse en la pequeña Hyuga que inmediatamente le dedico una reverencia en señal de respeto al igual que el muchacho a su lado, y entonces lo noto ambos estaban tomados de la mano y al parecer no tenían intención de separarse.

-Después de largas horas de plática, estos salieron rumbo a un departamento propiedad del Hokage para que Itachi residiera, en menos de quince minutos Hinata ayudaba a Itachi con la decoración, claro que sus gustos eran muy distintos, tanto que tuvieron una riña que acabo con Itachi encima de Hinata haciéndole cosquillas y asegurando que no la dejaría escapar hasta que desistiera de no pintar las paredes de color rosado y Hinata desesperada por no controlar sus risas y por ser muy cosquillosa prometió no usar ese color, y al final ambos cayeron exhaustos uno al lado del otro, totalmente agitados y levemente sonrojados, claro sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír por su falta de madurez. Después de que ambos se recuperaran empezaron nuevamente con el quehacer y al finalizar la tarde aquella sombría residencia tenia más vida, Hinata supo que ya era hora de marcharse así que se despidió de su amigo, al momento que tomaba sus cosas para irse, claro que no contó, que Itachi apareciera repentinamente frente a ella y le pidiera quedarse, pero ella no podía mañana tenia entrenamiento con su equipo, pero Itachi se rehusaba a dejarla ir y juro lanzarse a un barranco si lo dejaba solo.

-Aun así Hinata se arriesgo asegurando que los chantajes y berrinches ya no funcionaban con ella, y si se daba el caso de que el se suicidara ella también lo haría y lo buscaría en el otro mundo y lo volvería a matar, una y otra vez, con esas palabras dejo perplejo al pobre Itachi que solo se escondió debajo de sus sabanas temblando como una hoja de papel, con esto Hinata se marcho ignorando que varios cazadores la miraban atentamente, ella siguió con su camino, hasta llegar a su casa e ingresar sin ser detectada a su cuarto, una vez ahí busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que tanto buscaba, un marco con la fotografía de ella asiendo abrazada por Naruto, ambos lucían muy felices, aun recordaba como acabaron tomándose esa foto.

** …flash black…**

**Era catorce de julio día de la amistad un año atrás, todos en la academia estaban repartiendo tarjetas de felicitaciones a sus mejores amigos, todos reían y se abrazaban, acepción de un niño rubio de ojos azules, que estaba sentado al final del salón acostado con aire de depresión, sin darse cuenta que una niña de ojos claros lo veía indecisa por no poder acercarse a el con su pequeño obsequio que tenia en sus manos, reuniendo todo el valor del mundo, Hinata se acerco a Naruto y de forma sutil le llamo varias veces hasta que este la miro, sin entender que hacia ella ahí, Hinata solo realizo una cortes reverencia al momento que mostraba su obsequio y lo felicitaba con una linda sonrisa, por su lado Naruto pensaba que estaba soñando, no podía creer que la tímida Hinata le estuviera felicitando, pero extrañamente se sentía feliz, con mucho entusiasmo se levanto de su asiento mientras la abrazaba efusivamente causando que ella se sonrojara y tartamudeara tiernamente.**

**Con desesperación Naruto empezó a desenvolver aquel obsequio y quedo asombrado por su contenido, era un hermoso monedero en forma de un tazón de ramen y dentro de el un cupo de Teuchi local para comer ramen gratis por dos meses, Naruto estaba llorando de la felicidad comería su amado ramen hasta que le duela, totalmente emocionado volvió a abrazar a Hinata, solo que sucedió algo inesperado, al abrazarla perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron juntos por las escaleras del curso llevándose por delante a Iruka Semsei, cuando terminaron el piso Hinata estaba encima de naruto con sus piernas entrelazadas y con sus rostros demasiados cerca, un poco, más y se hubieran besado, esto provoco que ambos se sonrojaran terriblemente Hinata intento quitarse de encima pero se había lastimado la rodilla y volvió a caer encima de Naruto que la miraba preocupado, pronto unos gritos de auxilio, hizo que Hinata olvidara su dolor y a Naruto su preocupación al darse cuenta de que estaban aplastando a su maestro, el cual no dejaba de decir…..no puedo respirar…**

**Nuevamente Hinata intento pararse siendo ayudada por Naruto que la sujeto de su cuerpo para cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería, dejando a Iruka tendido en el suelo con una expresión. ¿Y yo que?**

**Pronto Hinata estaba siendo atendida en la enfermería, mientras su rodilla hinchada era masajeada por la enfermera, en todo el tiempo Naruto no se despego de ella e insistió llevarla hasta su casa, Hinata se rehusó, asegurando que ya estaba bien, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando termino de ser atendida Naruto volvió a tomarla en brazos, para llevarla a su hogar, pero este se distrajo cuando vio un enorme letrero de restauran que decía…dos por uno….**

**-El Uzumaki miro suplicante a Hinata pidiéndole comer un poco, la Hyuga acepto encantada y al poco tiempo ya estaban comiendo, con la única diferencia de que Hinata estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto mientras este le daba de comer, Hinata suplico que la bajase, pero al final acepto al sentir la calida sensación de tener a Naruto tan cerca, la gente que pasaba los miraba de diferentes maneras, unos con ternura y otros con desaprobación, pero ni modo ellos estaba ahí comiendo y disfrutando secretamente el estar así de juntos, después de comer Naruto tomo a Hinata y la llevo rumbo a su casa, pero un viejo fotógrafo ofreció sus servicios especializados para ellos, ambos aceptaron y Naruto deposito suavemente a Hinata en el suelo, pero se situó tras de ella mientras la abrazaba, Hinata tan bien puso de su parte sujeto firmemente las manos de el, mientras sonreía de forma risueña al momento que Naruto hacia su señal de amor y paz, y así el flash de la cámara grabo aquel mágico momento, el señor les entrego la fotografía, sin cobrarles un solo peso. Pero Hinata no se sintió bien y saco de su billetera quinientos dólares al momento que se los entregaba al hombre, pidiendo que no los rechazara y que pensara en su familia, este solo quedo en shock, sin poder controlarse empezó a sollozar, en su vida había tenido una cantidad de dinero así, su trabajo solo le brindaba lo suficiente para poder subsistir y mantener a su pequeña familia, quinientos dólares era el suelo de un año entero para él, ese instante se sintió tan feliz que se arrodillo frente a esa niña y besaba la punta de sus zapatos, agradeciéndole su ayuda, pero no pudo permanecer más tiempo así esta lo jalo suavemente de los hombros, mientras le rogaba que no hiciera eso, el anciano intento arrodillarse nuevamente pero Hinata lo detuvo, al momento que le prometía que ella le conseguiría un trabajo estable donde unos amigos y que mañana mismo lo buscaría, esas palabras llenaron de alegría al señor que juro que los dioses la premiarían por ser tan buena y bondadosa, Hinata solo le dedico su mejor sonrisa y se despidió de él, Hinata estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó que no estaba sola, dio la vuelta y se percato de que Naruto tenia la cabeza agachada y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, además de que temblaba ligeramente, Hinata le pregunto por que estaba así, obteniendo por respuesta gritos de este.**

**…LO QUE CABAS DE HACER HINATA CHAN NADIE LO HARIA EH VISTO COMO LA GENTE DISCRIMINA, EH ODIO COMO SE BURLAN DE EL, ¿POR QUE LA GENTE ES ASI? ¿POR QUE?, DIME, ¿POR QUE MIRAN A OTROS COMO SI FUERAN MENOS QUE NADA? ¿POR QUE TANTO ODIO HACIA LA GENTE HUMILDE? RESPONDE, TU VIENES DE UNA FAMILIA A DINERADA Y PREJUICIOSA, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ACTUES ASI?, O ERES UNA DOBLE CARA COMO LOS DEMAS QUE DICEN PREOCUPARSE POR LOS OTROS CUANDO EN EL FONDO SIENTEN ASCO DE ACERCARSE A LOS QUE ELLOS CONCIDERAN POBRETONES, ¡VAMOS RESPONDE!**

**Al finalizar esas palabras Hinata empezó a llorar**

**Na-naruto tu bien lo dijiste yo procedo de una familia adinerada, prejuiciosa y mezquina, es por eso que ellos desean verme muerta, incluso mi padre me lo ha dicho, sabes ¿por que?, la respuesta es fácil no soy como ellos y jamás lo seré, prefiero morir antes que pasar por encima de otras personas solo para demostrar que tan importante soy, cuando perdí a mi madre mi mundo cambio, me di cuenta que aquellos que se hacían llamar ¡sus amigos! solo estuvieron cerca de ella por su dinero, yo siempre supe que lo verdaderamente importa ¡ es las ganas de vivir cada día, los sueños y esperanzas, el valor de la amistad el respeto y el sentimiento más hermoso el amor, todos en mi familia me odian, me dicen que soy débil, una tonta soñadora una niñata que piensa que la felicidad esta en el amor y que todos merecen ser libres, tu crees que es bonito escuchar eso todos los días, créeme que duele mucho, ¡pero aun así sigo adelante, siempre viendo por otros que por mi misma!, cuando te conocí supe que eras especial tu actitud juguetona, efusiva y a veces desquiciada, hicieron que me enamorara de ti al instante, cuando mi padre lo descubrió me abofeteo y me amenazo con sellarme la frente si seguía con esas ideas, pero no me importo, me atreví a desafiarlo y las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar, empezó a golpearme cada vez más seguido y hasta ahora lo hace, por que sabe que aun te amo y no soporta la idea de que la sangre Hyuga se mezcle para lo que es él un ser mediocre, insignificante, carente de educación, pero ni modo con todo y tus defectos te amo y admiro, siempre quise ser como tu, tu determinación por no darte por vencido, la sinceridad de tus palabras y esa fortaleza que muchos desearían tener me dieron y dan la fuera necesaria para no caer, ante un mundo que se hace llamar unido, ¡no pidas que te responsa sobre las actitudes de otros, simplemente ni yo misma lo entiendo!, pero si quieres búscalos y exige las respuestas que tanto deseas, eso esta en tus manos Naruto.**

**-Cuando Hinata termino de hablar Naruto tenia la mirada perdida, Hinata ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, se emprendió el camino a su casa. Pero no pudo dar un paso más al sentir que era aprisionada fuertemente por su espalda, asustada se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Naruto, sintiendo su profunda mirada clavarse en ella, Hinata intento protestar, pero callo al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos cerrándose suavemente con un ligero toque de ansiedad y temor, Hinata solo quedo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, intento apartarse, pero Naruto sujeto su cinturita para atraerla más hacia él, ese instante ella se dejo llevar, sintiendo como Naruto besaba y mordía sutilmente sus labios, haciéndola suspirar y robar el preciado oxigeno que empezaba a faltar, con mucho cuidado Naruto pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso, Hinata lo permitió al momento que estas se encontraban y jugaban tímidamente, para luego librarse una batalla campal, Naruto sujeto firmemente la nuca de Hinata para acercarla más, sus dedos sintieron la suavidad del cabello de ella, además de percibirle exquisito perfume de flores que destilaban. La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse mientras se veían fijamente, ambos estaban con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y su respiración era agitada, el primero en hablar fue Naruto.**

**Hinata chan perdóname por haberte ofendió dettebayo todo es tan difícil de entender, pero ahora se que tu eres única, tu dulce y tierna mirada, combina perfectamente con esa timidez que sueles demostrar a diario, cunado te desmayas o te sonrojas hasta parecer un tomate bien maduro, y la elegancia natural que se nota con cada uno de tus gestos, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de que yo también te amaba, quise negarlo, por miedo aun no lo se, o tal ves era por que se que jamás podría brindarte los lujos a los que estas acostumbradas, pero ahora que se que me amas voy a luchar por ti, Hinata chan quieres ser mi novia, advertencia suelo olvidar fechas y soy un poco torpe.**

**¿Un poco?-Rebatió la pequeña Hyuga**

**¡Buenooo admito que a veces puedo a llegar a molestar a la gente dettebayo no lo puedo evitar! juguetonamente**

**¿No puedes o no quieres?-volvió a quejarse Hinata**

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala, esto es daños psicológico?-soy menor de edad, puedo denunciarte lo sabias.**

**Lo siento naruto chan, yo soy menor de edad, tengo diez años y tu once, que diría la gente si les digo que besaste a una menor, irías a prisión-exclamo en un tonito travieso.**

**¿Ti-ti-tienes-di-diez-a-años?.. Pregunto el pobre chico que ya estaba azul del miedo.**

**¡!Sii! Entre un año antes ala academia, como se acostumbra en mi clan.**

**Un año no hace gran diferencia ¿verdad?**

**¿Ah no lo se que diría el Hokage?, pero todo depende de cómo te portes conmigo**

**-ARE LO QUE QUIERAS ¡ ME LANZO AUN BARRANCO, ME TIRO A UN POZO, TE TRAIGO FLORES, MATO A SASUKE, PIDE QUE YO TE COMPLACERE! -Chillo asustadísimo.**

**Jijijijijijijji, ¡hay!, te pasas Naru- Chan estaba jugando, no puedo denunciar a mi novio.**

**¡Vez no puedes denunciar a tu novio! ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste novio, significa que?**

**Si ahora soy Hinata Hyuga novia de Naruto Uzumaki y futuro Hokage.**

**Realmente crees que voy hacer Hokage Hinata Chan.**

**No lo creo, estoy segura, pero tendrás que trabajar bastante para lograrlo.**

**¡Te lo juro!- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a besar a su novia.**

**-Y así dos largos meses pasaron, y su noviazgo seguía en secreto y su amor crecía día a día, incluso Sasuke sabia de la relación y decidió ayudarlos convirtiéndose prácticamente en amigos inseparables, hasta que llego esa terrible noche, Hinata y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha admirando la gran feria que había, pero una fuerte explosión capto su atención, el centro de la aldea estaba destrozado, la gente empezó a correr mientras que desde las sombras salían gran cantidad de enemigos Ninjas que no dudaban en matar a los civiles, ese instantes los dos se pusieron a pelear con cada gota de su ser, lograron hacer retroceder a quince de ellos y atraparlos en un Jutsu ilusorio, pero estos solo eran peones, los verdaderos enemigos seguían ocultos, en un descuido de Hinata al querer proteger aun pequeño fue presa fácil para un arquero que ya la tenia en la mira, pero cuando Hinata se dio cuenta ya era tarde intento cubrir niño esperando sentir el golpe, pero este jamás llego, en frente de ella estaba Naruto con su pecho atravesado por el flecha, Naruto cayo desplomado en el suelo, con los ojos se mi abiertos, horrorizada Hinata corrió hacia el, mientras gritaba que resistiera, pero este solo le dedico su última mirada y cayo muerto no sin antes decirle entrecortadamente lo mucho que la amaba, ese instante Hinata sintió como su corazón era oprimido con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a morir, pero no paso, solo sujeto el cuerpo de su amado con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte grito que resonó en el lugar, lentamente soltó aquel cuerpo inerte en el suelo, e ignoro toda la sangre que cubría su chamarra grisácea, totalmente dolida tomo uno de los Kunays de Naruto y lo empuño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, no le tomo mucho tiempo divisar al culpable, y sin medir su todo su odio y desesperación por haber perdido al ser que más amaba, apareció frente al enemigo mientras le cortaba el cuello a una velocidad desconocida para ella, sus pálidas manos y la hoja del Kunay quedaron cubiertas por sangre, había matado a una persona y lo peor no sentía ninguna culpa, sus antes hermosos ojos perlados habían perdido todo su brillo, estaba apagada al igual que una noche sin luna y estrellas, se quedo mirando como todos luchaban para defender su hogar, y ella hizo lo mismo soltó su Kunay e invoco la espada que su madre le había obsequiado días antes de su muerte, ahora Hinata tenia en sus manos una hermosa pero letal espada samurai, Hinata la movió varias veces recordando todas las técnicas que aprendió con ella, en poco tiempo ella ya estaba enfrentándose con lo enemigos, matándolos uno por uno, la sangre derramada caía dispersa como la lluvia, Hinata estaba decidida a acabar con los responsables de la destrucción de su hogar y de su corazón.**

**-Las horas pasaban y pasaban y la batalla seguía, nada parecía acabar, incluso el Hokage estaba peleando con un extrañó sujeto con apariencia de serpiente, pero no podía distraerse, tenia en frente aun extrañó sujeto de mascara naranja, la cual solo dejaba apreciar uno solo de sus negros ojos, Hinata redispuso a atacar pero este desapareció y apareció tras de ella al momento que clavaba una daga en su hombro derecho, Hinata dejo escapar un grito de dolor, pero no se detuvo siguió intentando atacarlo, pero fallaba, hasta que logro encontrar un debilidad en su técnica de solidificación, este se materializaba para atacar y se desintegraba para evadir y eso sucedía en intervalos de dos segundos, la suerte estaba echada, Hinata arriesgo sus últimas fuerzas y logro atravesarle su espalda en medio sus costillas, perforándole uno de sus pulmones, este retrocedió unos pasos cubriéndose la herida, al momento que desaparecía en una técnica ilusoria, no sin antes mirarla divertidamente.**

**-Ese instante Hinata se sintió frustrada, dejo escapar aun enemigo, pero no supo que tanto tiempo había pasado ya estaba casi amaneciendo, y todos los enemigos había caído, con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió donde dejo el cuerpo de Naruto, con sus manos temblorosas logro alzarlo y apoyarlo e su hombro, a simple vista pareciera que el muchacho estaba herido y que usaba a su compañera para poder caminar, nada más alejado de la verdad, los pies de naruto eran arrastrados sobre la tierra, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, Hinata estaba destrozada y muy cansada, pero tenia que ser fuerte y llegar al hospital para dejar su cuerpo, a ella no le importaba el agudo dolor que su cuerpo sentía, siguió caminando hasta que ya estaba a pocos metros de ahí, se dio cuenta de que varios cuerpos de shinobis de la aldea estaba siendo apilados en fila y cubiertos por sabanas blancas, las cuales al contacto con los cuerpos se manchaban de sangre. Hinata siguió y siguió caminando ignorando las miradas de algunos miembros de su clan.**

**-Con mucho cuidado deposito a Naruto en el piso, nuevamente sintió las fuerzas abandonarle y se permitió llorar como nuca antes, sus frágiles manos se deslizaron sobre el inerte rostro del muchacho cerrando sus ojos para siempre, Hinata levanto su rostro al sentir que alguien se acercaba, era el mejor amigo de Naruto Sasuke Uchiha, el también tenia cortes en su rostro y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, este solo se arrodillo a su lado mientras veía a naruto con sus ojos totalmente perdidos, Hinata intento hablar con él, pero este solo tomo su mano y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata se sintió morir de nuevo al ver que Sasuke lloraba al igual que ella.**

**Ese día la aldea escondida entre las hojas, había perdido a grandes shinobis, gennin, incluso cazadores ambus y entre ellos la persona más noble y bondadosa, Naruto Uzumaki había caído, todos lo recordarían como un niño cuyo único sueño fue reconocido y respetado por todos, Naruto Uzumaki había dejado un legado para todas las personas que lo conocieron, el legado de jamás rendirse y proteger alo que más amas sin importar que tu vida peligre, y el había echo eso dar su vida por su amada y por proteger a su hogar. Al día siguiente todos los funerales se llevaron a cabo, Hinata ni Sasuke se presentaron, solo se quedaron encerrados en su habitaciones pensando que seria de sus vidas sin el Ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y entre lagrimas y lagrimas de dolor se juraron no volver a perder a un ser querido.**

** …fin flash back…..**

Después de que aquellos recuerdos inundaran su mente, no pudo más que permitir a las lágrimas deslizarse suavemente por sus ojitos, el dolor que aun sentía inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, sin quererlo empezó a quedarse dormida en su cómoda cama, ignorando que la puerta de su cuarto se había deslizado dejando ver la silueta de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, su piel pálida empezaba a ceñirse con el paso del tiempo, sus blancos ojos eran difíciles de comprender, con mucho cuidado se acerco al lecho de Hinata y se sentó a su lado viéndola dormir ajena a su presencia, sus ojos analizaban cada rasgo de la menor, su piel nívea, sus largas pestañas incluso en la manera que ella estaba acurrucada, Hiashi deslizo su mano a través sus prendas, sintiendo al instante finas rayas que sobresalían, sin duda eran las consecuencias de los castigos ejercidos por él, Hinata se movió ligeramente pero sin despertar, entonces Hiashi se marcho con un brillo oscuro en su mirada, acaba de comprometer a su hija con el hijo de un señor feudal de la tierra del arroz a cambio de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, al fin su inútil hija serviría para algo.

CONTINUARA….

AGRADECIMIENTOS…..

itachi-sama18- hola itachi GRACIAS POR TU APOYO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO cuidate CHAUUUU.

Paz- hola `paz gracias por tu mensaje y si la historia se centra cuando es hinata es chiquita, nos vemos y cuídate chauuuuu.

Uchihacecy- hola cecy ambas amamos el Itachiha es por eso que escribo esto por que lo amo , gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos chauuuuuuuu.

Magic ann love- hola magic si mate a naruto ya quería verlo muerto desde hace tiempo, espero que no te duela su pérdida es lo mejor para todos, gracias por tus lindas palabras nos vemos y cuídate chauuuuuuuuu.

yumi hatake- hola yumi que bueno que te gusta el Itachiha prometo esforzarme para quue siga siendo asi nos vemos cahuuuuuu

eyes gray sama- mi eterna hermanita cuidate


	3. LOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO VUELVEN

**Hola a todos gracias por su ayuda disfruten este capitulo,**

**Nota malvada ¿Quién es más sexy Sasuke o Kiba?**

* * *

El amanecer al fin había llegado Hinata ya estaba junto a Itachi, viendo como era atendido por médicos especializados en el área, y así semanas tras semanas era lo mismo, cierto día Hinata no pudo asistir cuando los recuerdos del pasado llegaron a la mente de Itachi, ahora él lo sabia todo, sus errores, su traición incluso la llegada de esa niña que tan fervientemente estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, ahora solo tenia que ajustar la última deuda con su hermano menor, sin pensar en que la seguridad Ninja se interpusiera en su camino, fue en busca del Hokage decidido a que sea el mismo quien le contara la verdad a Sasuke, una vez Itachi hablo seriamente con el cabecilla de la mantaza Uchiha, mando a llamar a Sasuke que se presento diez minutos después, quedando perplejo al ver a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo parado frente a él, su única reacción fue desesperarse, pero tuvo que calmarse pues el Hokage se lo pidió, Sasuke en total confusión y odio obedeció escuchando atento las palabras de este.

Sasuke se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi su hermano mayor fuera un héroe?, ¿Cómo era posible que las personas que más amaba fueran capases de querer traicionar la aldea que juraron proteger con su vida?, ¿Cómo fue capaz que su hubiera vivido en un engaño toda su vida? Ahora se enteraba que su hermano actuó por el bien de la aldea, todo esto lo estaba desesperando salio de la oficina sin poder controlar sus lágrimas, Itachi y el Hokage solo se le quedaron viendo seguros que el volvería a buscar a su hermano, Itachi se despidió, y se retiro rumbo a su departamento, al salir se dio cuanta de que ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, sin duda para contar la verdad había que tomarse su tiempo, sin mucha prisa empezó a caminar ignorando a los cazadores que lo seguían, así que empezó a correr como el sabia, después de todo ya podía ser quien era, todo un Uchiha.

-A lo largo del trayecto justo en medio de la plaza diviso a la pequeña Hyuga, una perversa y sexy sonrisa se formo en sus tentadores labios, de un salto bajo de los árboles e intento ir hacia ella, pero alguien más se le adelanto, un muchacho de aspecto salvaje se abalanzo sobre Hinata mientras la abrazaba y daba vueltas con ella en el aire, aquello si que lo enojo, quien se creía ese tipejo para tener esas confianzas con su enfermera personal.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo, Kiba siempre lograba levantarle el animo cundo se lo proponía, con mucha calma empezaron a conversar, aunque Kiba fue el primero en exigir por que de su desaparición y por que los tenia tan abandonados, Hinata solo le contesto que estaba sirviendo de enfermera para un shinobi y herido, pero Kiba siguió exigiendo que volviera por que extrañaba a su novia, por su parte Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, Kiba se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de novio falso para ayudarla a que el primo de Kiba dejara de acosarla constantemente, ya llevaban tres meses con esa farsa y habían conseguido su propósito, Yukio Ynuzuca se quejo de ser traicionado por la mujer que amaba y hablando del rey de roma Kiba se dio cuenta que su primito estaba a unos metros de ahí, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, tomo a Hinata por su mentón y la beso, dejando perpleja a su compañera, cuando Kiba se percato de que este se marchaba, se separo muy lentamente de Hinata y le pidió disculpas muy bajito explicando el por que lo hizo, claro que no contó con que Hinata se desmayara en sus brazos, lo único que podía hacer Kiba fue llevársela a su casa, pero no contó que un extraño sujeto le arrebatara a Hinata diciendo que ella era su enfermera personal, pero Kiba no se inmuto y le exigió devolverle a su novia, pero eso fue un grave error, los ojos del sujeto se volvieron rojos con unas extrañas aspas girando a su alrededor, lo ultimo que sintió fue un sueño profundo y después la oscuridad.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, después de todo no había perdido su toque, satisfecho desapareció en una nube de humo con Hinata en sus brazos.

**CONTINUARA..**

**Gracias por su apoyo cahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuu**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata abría sus ojitos, soñolienta y lo primero que su mirada perlada percibió fue la mirada de su amigo Itachi, pero esa no era la mirada de que ella conocía, esta lucia distinta.

**Segura.**

**Atrevida.**

**Audaz.**

**Misteriosa y peligrosamente atrayente.**

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron en su boca, aquella situación empezaba a ponerla nerviosa y eso causaba que sus mejillas se coloraran a niveles extremos, causando a si la risa de quien la sujetaba ese instante. Cuando logro coordinar sus sentidos le pidió amablemente que la bajase, este pareció dudar, pero acepto al ver esa encantadora mirada.

**¿I..Itachi-san..su..sucedio.. ?-**pregunto curiosa.

**Hump..¿Que se supone que debía pasar Hinata-chan?.**-pregunto inocentemente, aun sabiendo a lo que ella se refería.

**¿ ..seciones..lo..logro..recordar..algo?**-Dijo ella mirándolo atenta, pues esperaba buenas noticias, eso era lo que sus ojitos blancos reflejaban.

Una sonrisa perversa se formo en el rostro del joven, mientras que paso a paso se acercaba a ella, causando que ese sonrojo fuera en aumento y una vez cerca de su oído le dijo**…Recuerdo que te bese ahí en la cueva …recuerdo tu perfume**.-Esto ya lo dijo mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma que ella emanaba, suave, delicado. El aroma perfecto de una niña que se convertiría en mujer y él se encargaría de aquello.

Hinata quedo con los ojos bien abiertos tras esas palabras.** ¿Beso?¿Cual beso?-pensó**, pero entonces recordó cuando deserto en el regazo de él. Iba a protestar pero la cayo con un voraz beso, dejándola sin aliento. Y lo peor fue que aquel beso fue sustituido por caricias, que nublaban solo el sentido de quien la proporcionaba, pues Hinata solo quería huir, ella aun amaba a Naruto. Y su nombre salió de sus labios rompiendo a si el deseo de quien la estaba besando.

Entonces él lo supo tendría que esperar, porque era obvio que ella amaba a otro y no a él. Y en un descuido ella huyo pero las cosas fueron en su contra, tropezó con uno de los escalones de las escaleras y cayó bruscamente golpeándose violentamente su cabeza, dejando su rostro cubierto de sangre que no dejaba de brotar. Itachi quien apenas podía asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, corrió hacia ella y se horrorizo al ver que ella tenía los ojos semiabiertos perdidos en el vacío. La llamo varias veces pero nada ella no reaccionaba su piel se hallaba fría. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo al hospital, ahí ella estuvo en coma durante cuatro años, había sufrido un derrame cerebral a causa del golpe.

Y un día como hoy con lluvia, como hace dos años, ella abrió sus ojos, ¿Sin saber donde estaba?, ¿Sin saber quién era?.

**Los hechos del pasado tienden a repetirse.**

Itachi sabía que aquello era una prueba. Por eso siempre estuvo a su lado le ayudo a recuperar aquellos recuerdos del pasado. Paso exactamente un año para que aquello sucediera, pero en ese periodo de tiempo Hinata se enamoro de él. Su sorpresa fue cuando su amor era correspondido, ambos se amaban y el recuerdo de Naruto Uzumaky se convirtió en eso. Un recuerdo muy hermoso.

Ambos huyeron para el extranjero y así unir sus vidas. Y en su noche de bodas su amor fue consumado. Y una nueva oportunidad de ser felices se hizo realidad, siempre recordando todo lo vivido.

**Pues los recuerdos del pasado jamás se olvidan.**

FIN

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERAS, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. DE VERAS QUE DIOS ME LOS CUIDE A TODOS. LOS AMO….


End file.
